A Second Thought
by Krista Marie
Summary: Anakin is sent to Protect Senator Amidala Four years After She Had Sworn Her Love for him, And Four Years since she choose duty over Love. Anakin and Padme are together and and he has A Choice to Make, Let himself love her again or lose Himself in the process. Takes place 4 years after attack of the clones .
1. Chapter 1

Anakin sat quietly, eating his supper while occasionally stealing glances Of senator Amidala sitting across from him. The women he had fallen hopelessly in love with , who had fallen for him as well. After returning from Geonosis However, thought it best that feeling be put aside and allow duty to be put back in its place. He had begged pleaded with her not to do this but to no avail. Now four years later hear he was again sworn to protect her again another assassination attempt again her life. He was different now however he knew. He had hardened his heart had made sure early in the investigations that she knew he was her protector nothing more. She coincided but still a look of heart bore into her eyes whenever he attempted to treat her with indifference and coldness. He know he was being a nerf heerder but he couldn't allow anything to come between them again. Allowing himself to feel all that he had felt , to love her unabashedly would surly be the end of him. How he managed it the first time was beyond him. It had felt like losing a part of himself they he had never gotten back because that piece was with her.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Padme asked a look of concern sprayed over her beautiful features.

Anakin nodded. "Of course Milady, why do you ask?" He wondered

Padme hesitated for a moment before answering. "You seem a bit pensive. a bit tense is all."

"I'm sorry to worry you. I was just thinking. nothing worth repeating anyway. Hows your desert?" he asked trying to deflect attention away from himself.

"Its great thank you. Shurra fruit is my favorite. "she smiled warmly

"I know." He smiled back. She bit her lower lip nervously. Making him remember how much he loved when she did that. It was one of her tell tail sign that she liked his response but didn't know what to say.

They continued to eat their food in silence eventually retiring to the sitting room. The same room where Anakin had first told Padme of his feeling for her and again the same room where she had rejected him. Anakin tried to stare at nothing but the fire but whenever he glanced at Padme he was in awe all over again. She wore a long light blue dress tonight. covering most of her body except her flat stomach and allowed him to see the curves of her back. her hair was pinned up but still allowed the curls he loved so much to fall almost to her shoulders. she was a vision.

Anakin didn't realize that he'd been staring until Padme brought him out of his trance.

"Anakin. ?' Padme said a small smile on her lips

"I'm sorry I must have been somewhere else." _yeah right she caught you staring genius_. he thought to himself.

"You where staring." She said unashamed to be so forth coming.

Anakin looked in her eyes. "Yes I was."

"Why?" she asked her heart beginning to race. She bit her bottom lip again.

_Force stop doing that!_. he thought. "Because you look beautiful tonight Milady."

Padme smiled widely. Before he could say another word her lips where on his. Kissing him fiercely with so much passion that Anakin gasped allowing Padme to brush her tongue lightly against his and for that instance he was gone. Anakin pulled her against him ravaging her mouth with his own. Padme moaned and Anakin knew had to stop. If she made one more sound like that he was done for. Slowly but surely he grabbed Her hands and slowly pushed her a few inches away to gain some baring.

"Anakin whats wrong?" She asked not understanding why he had stooped.

Anakin took a deep breath placed Padme's hands on her lap and stood up turning away from her but not leaving.

"Why are you doing this to me Padme? why are you making this so difficult?" He asked finally turning to face her.

Padme shook her head and stood up angrily. " Me?! Your the one who's been ignoring me since day one. You've been icy and cold and distant since you set foot back into my life. you act like I'm just like anyone else!"

"So your solution was to jump me is that it?! I'm trying my best to follow my duty to protect you as you said we must and you have the audacity to kiss me like that!"

Padme calmed down enough to ask the question she was dreading the answer to. the question she had to ask or she'd regret it for the rest of my life. "Do you not love me anymore Anakin? Do I mean absolutely nothing to you now?"

Anakin stood frozen surprised at the question. Not knowing how to answer but knowing he should.

"We live in the real world Padme, come back to it. I'm a Jedi and you a senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion you will take us to a place we can not go." He quoted the words she had once used on him.

Padme was about to respond one of her handmaidens interrupted them.

"Milady, its is time to get ready for the masquerade ball. It should begin soon. shall we get you dressed?"

Padme nodded getting ready to leave the room but not before staring daggers Anakin way. He left to get ready as well. He also had to get his men ready to search the area before and during the masquerade. He hoped they wouldn't be there too long.

_**Masquerade...**_

Anakin's hope that they would get to leave early was defiantly not what Padme had in mind. It was already close to midnight and she had at least danced with a few dozen men. Each one gliding her on the dance floor occasionally lowering there hand to the small of her waist. she didn't even bother to stop them and even flirted with them a bit too. he knew what she was doing. she was trying to make him jealous and it was working all to well.

"How are you enjoying the Masquerade Handsome?" A drunk aristocratic wife asked.

"I'm just here for security Milady. Nothing more." He said closing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a pillar waiting.

"Well maybe you should have some fun you know what they say all work and no play makes you..." she cooed while running her hands down his muscled arm. Anakin didn't even notice however, all he noticed was the man holding Padme so close to his body, whispering in her ear, with his hands roaming dangerously close to her backside.

"I think your right Milady." Anakin said turning to her for a second as a seductive smile played on her lips.

"If you'll excuses me." he said politely before heading over to the dance floor leaving the noble woman a little more then disappointed.

Padme was just about to excuse herself from her dance partner who seemed a little to comfortable with there closeness when Anakin arrived beside her.

"Mind if I cut in Milady?" Anakin stated calmly but the look in his eyes where something else entirely.

"I'm dancing right now Knight Skywalker perhaps there is more security to be done."

Before she could even turn away Anakin grabbed her hand walked in between her and her dance partner and faced him with a deadly look. If looks could kill he was doing a good job.

:You wouldn't mind would you Mi lord?" Anakin asked frighteningly.

"Umm N..No...Of Course not." He said before scurrying away from the Angry Jedi.

Anakin turned to Padme Grabbed her hand and swayed her back and forth across the floor.

"That was not very nice Knight Skywalker. You nearly scared him half to death."

"Well your not being very nice either Milady. I'm just following by example." He answered irritatingly

"I don't know what you mean." She lied

"Really? So it wasn't you intention to drive me mad with jealousy while you let those men lay there filthy hands all over on you?!" Padme could see she had gone to far now.

"For someone who is quite over me it really should be none of your concern."

Padme turned to look Anakin in the eye and what she saw took her breath away. In his eyes were love, passion, desire, everything she missed in those eyes. And here they were flowing back to her.

"I never said I was over you." Before Padme could Reply Anakin pulled her to him her face a mire centimeter away from his. He pushed the hand he had on her back and slowly slid it down over the arch of her spine sending fire rushing through Padme's body. He stopped just bellow her backside as the other had but he knew the affect he had on her. Without warning he grabbed her to him flat against his body. That's where Padme could feel something against her stomach. she blushed at the realization of what Anakin was trying to tell her.

"Do you feel that? Me hard against you." He asked lust coating his voice.

"Y..Yes" she managed to whimper out.

"Only you can make me do that. You are the only women I've ever desired, the only women I ever think about, and you are the only women I would ever want to Make love too,You consume my mind, body, and soul. I am always your. "

Padme moved against once again causing her to gasp in excitement. Her breathing was becoming ragged her heart beat was beating so rapidly she thought it might beat out of her chest. Just as abruptly Anakin stopped there dancing and stepped away from her.

"You decided our fate a long time ago. If you feel like you've changed your mind, like you want to mine and I yours always, all you have to do is tell me. The choice is yours Milady." With a graceful bow Anakin left Padme to her thoughts. If she needed him as much as he needed her then and only then would he be free to love her again. Anything before that was a game. A game he had no intention on playing. she had to come to him now, the ball was in her court.

**Author's Note: New story tell me what you think. Please R or R! Thanks for reading**!


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin sprawled lazily in the guest bedroom he currently resided in, He didn't feel the need to sleep but thought it better till lie until eventual sleep came. sleep didn't come and even after two hours his thought were getting more and more hard to ignore. After his dance with Padme and his confession he had hoped he would be sleeping soundly now that his feelings had been expressed . Anakin had felt a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. How long had he dreamed of a moment where Padme wanted him as much as he wanted her. she couldn't even deny it anymore after she had kissed him and attempted to make him jealous it was fairly clear she loved and desired him. but what next? Anakin thought. just as the thought had crossed his mind a soft knock was sounded at the door.

Anakin shot right out of bed with a start. _Padme_ Anakin thought.

Anakin jumped out of bed and ran to open the door before stopping to place some clothing of his almost naked form.

"Just a minute" Anakin called before quickly placing his clothes back on and ran to the door

Come in Anakin breathed more then spoke and he hoped Padme had heard him.

the doors opened a moment later witch to Anakin seemed a lifetime. Padme's small frame stood there nervously p,laying with one of the curls from her hair that now flowed freely.

"Padme." Anakin stated more a question since Padme was still outside of the door.

Realization came to Padme and she quickly stepped inside. "umm Anakin? I'm so sorry to disturb you I thought you might be asleep ..but then I thought if I couldn't sleep you probably weren't able to either."

Anakin half grinned " well you are correct, I guess that's one of the things we have in common. we dot really sleep much."

Padme half laughed. "yes I suppose that true. I was hoping we could chat if that;s OK with you?" she asked hope filling the expression on her face

Anakin nodded before motioning for her to sit Padme looked to the bed Anakin supposed she thought it wasn't a good idea because she quickly turned to the desk across from it and seated herself on the chair that resided with it. Anakin sat himself on the best sitting opposite her .

"I am not very good at being subtlety so id rather just speak to you as if we were both politicians and be completely truthfully and blunt. OK?:

Anakin laughed. " I wouldn't want it any other way"

Padme smiled. before taking a deep breath. "OK. , I am not good at communicated my feelings, and I' know i seem strong and confident on the outside but on the inside , when it concerns you. I am ...quite vulnerable. I am ...effected by you Anakin . I Love you, I love you to much. It wont last."

Anakin was stunned at how honest and open she was being." Why do you think that? That we wont last?"

Padme looked at her hands trying to find the words and continued. " Anakin your a Jedi , your fighting in a war, I have the most assassination attempts then anyone needs in one lifetime. something is bound to happen to either one of us."

Anakin shook his head "your speculating milady .what if nothing happens ? what if we are happy? hat if we love each other and we stay that way for the rest of our lives?"

Padme took another well needed breath as she continued to look upon the beautiful man in front of her.

"Anakin ..." Padme stopped as Anakin knelt up to face mere inches away from her face, placing both hands to hold her face as he stared so lovingly into her eyes before speaking.

"Padme I've been a Jedi most of my life and a slave before that and what i know is life is to short to worry about the what if's? I would give up being a Jedi in a second if it meant being your husband, your lover, the father of your children."

Padme's eyes began to water. " How could I ask you to give up your dream for me ? "

Anakins hands feel from her face to hold her hands that wee now trembling in her lap. "You didn't."

Padme leaned and placed her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath. her eyes still shinning from the emoticons threatening to escape any moment. Padme felt grateful when Anakin spoke next, asking the very question that had just entered her mind.

"What now?"

Padme opened her eyes and smiled and Anakin could do nothing but smile back.

Authors Note : Short chapter I know but it is what it is. I get asked a lot about grammar and a beta the truth is it is I triple check my work and for some reason when I add a chapter it auto corrects itself with the wrong words here is hear words are missed etc its a mess and I've tried 3 beta's in my lifetime and they would either take to long life weeks not days or never message back so yes I know it has mistakes and I take responsibility for them because I don't trust anyone.I would like to thank you all for your understanding and thanks for you insight and your reviews.


End file.
